Why Rangiku?
by Song of a Nightingale
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Rangiku hugs her captain so much? Well Toshiro does. He asks her and gets an answer he never thought he would hear.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tite Kubo does.**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice.**

Toshiro growled in frustration as his lieutenant, the famous free spirited Rangiku Mastumoto, crushed him into another of her unbearable hugs.

"Rangiku damn it let go of me!" he yelled in annoyance.

"Oh come on captain" whined the strawberry blonde. "It's just a hug."

Rangiku's arms then became lose around her captain as she gently rested her head against his. She closed her eyes and breathed in the slight scent of watermelon from Toshiro, sighing happily.

Her captain tensed when head made contact with his. He waited until she would let go of him but didn't. Toshiro frowned.

"Rangiku" he said, now getting annoyed.

No answer.

"_Rangiku."_

Rangiku's eyes flew open. "Yes captain?" she asked, still holding on to him.

"Would you mind letting go of me? I have work to do."

Rangiku's heart wrenched as she forced her self to let go of him. "Oh, yes captain." She said. She wished her Captain would let her hug him just once with out him complaining. If only he knew. If only she could tell him…

As she turned away Captain Hitsugaya studied Rangiku, trying to figure out why she had been hugging him so much recently. Then he saw something that made his eyes widen with surprise.

"Are you blushing, Rangiku?" he asked confusedly.

Rangiku froze. "Uh…no captain" she lied, turning her head away to hide her reddened cheeks.

"I think you are" Toshiro said, slowly rising from his chair with a small smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir." She tried to get away but her captain reached out and grabbed her wrist. Rangiku's heart started beating rapidly.

"Rangiku look at me." She heard her captain order her. So very slowly, Rangiku turned around on her heel until she was face to face with her captain. She felt her cheeks growing hotter as he smirked at her.

"You _are _blushing."

It's just that it's very hot in here sir," Stammered Rangiku.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Rangiku was never really one to complain about the weather. Especially if it was too hot. That was normally his job seeing as he was an ice wielder _and _he hated the heat more than a normal person would.

"Rangiku its autumn."

"Uuhh…"

"Why do you always hug me?" the question caught Rangiku off guard. She blinked a couple of times and stared at her captain.

"What?" she asked

"You heard me. Why have you been blushing so much when ever I am around? You stay at the office for longer hours than you ever have before. You hug me at every chance you get. Why, Rangiku why?"

Rangiku developed a sudden interest with the floor. "Because I'm in love you captain." She answered quietly.

Toshiro's eyes widened and his hand suddenly went slack, letting go of her wrist.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." She said slowly lifting her head to look her captain in the eye and smile softly at him. "I'm in love with you. I hung around the office more because I love being around you. I hug because somewhere inside me I'm hoping you will one day hug me back." Rangiku turned her gaze back to the floor.

There was a few seconds of silence before her captain wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Oh Rangiku," he breathed in her ear. "If only you had told me earlier."

Rangiku had her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her. "Why?"

Toshiro pulled away, but still in her grasp. "So I could tell that I feel the same way."

Rangiku's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop.

"y-you do?" she asked hopefully.

Then Toshiro actually gave her a smile. A smile so warm that seemed to melt her heart. "I do." he replied.

Rangiku then brought him into a kiss, her arms still firmly around his shoulders. Toshiro kissed her back happily, his touge slipping inside her mouth tasting her. Rangiku pressed him close against her as she deepened the kiss. She felt Toshiro's arms tightened around her waist as their kiss turned into a passionate make out. Her heart was beating fast as Rangiku moaned into the kiss and felt Toshiro grin against her lips. They broke a part for a few seconds, panting heavily before their lips crashed back against each other.

Year's worth of tension and their love for each other passed through their kiss. For Rangiku she was the happiest she had ever been. For Toshiro he felt the cold inside him leave and a loving warm feeling replaced it. For once he didn't mind the heat. He didn't mind being hugged by Rangiku. Not one bit.


End file.
